


White Christmas Rage

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Chaos, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Post-Series, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vector looked towards him and cracked a smile. Shark could feel his last nerve fraying like tinsel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Christmas Rage

Title: White Christmas Rage  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
Pairing: Shark/Vector  
Words: 638  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Summary: Vector looked towards him and cracked a smile. Shark could feel his last nerve fraying like tinsel.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal.  
A/N: This is a Yu-Gi-Oh Secret Santa 2014 gift fic for goddessofanubis. This a post-series fic so Nasch and Shark are used interchangeably . 

 

 

Who the hell ate all the fudge?" Shark snarled.

The festive plate he held was empty and bore no smooth sweet brown squares. Sugar wasn't his favorite, but...how do you eat twenty pieces of fudge? Shark himself hadn't even eaten one, and he had bought them. And they were expensive.

Vector shrugged. "It's boring and there was nothing to do. So, I ate them all."

Nonchalant little asshole.

The simple explanation had pissed him off as he glared at the short redhead who had invaded and taken over his kitchen.

With a headache starting to build, Shark looked out the window and scoffed as the snowflakes continued to pile up against the glass.

"Go out and shovel then. There's something to do. Soon, no one will be able to park their car out there."

The former king dismissed the idea with a wave of his hand. "This is your house after all, Nasch. Not mine. Don't hang the work on me."

So, the Vector bastard was stuck in the house. They both were. One lazy Barian and another with a very short fuse. It would be a white Christmas indeed this year. White hot with rage..

Nonetheless, Vector did not know etiquette. Sometimes a guest should help their host, but Shark already knew that Vector would dismiss the idea.

"Why are you even here then if all you're going to do is create chaos? This is supposed to be a celebration."

Vector looked towards him and cracked a smile; Shark could feel his last nerve fraying like tinsel.

"Come on, Nasch. Don't you at least find my antics the least bit interesting?"

As he stared at the Barian's smug face, Shark noticed that he had worn red underneath his black leather jacket. Seemingly, he was actually trying to follow the holiday dress code. Was that a positive sign? Should Shark at least give him a chance?

Still, there were more pressing matters at hand. Shark had to encourage Vector to do something. Maybe he should elaborate that bad boys didn't get any presents.

Shark promptly ignored the mischievous question. "Stop messing around. Help me bake. Fast."

One way or another, the dessert had to be replaced before the others came.

"Well, maybe your sister will find them interesting then."

Shark seized up as a leviathan of rage welled up within his body. It crashed with the ferocity of roaring waves.

No. He did not bring Rio into the conversation. She was off limits.

"What did you say?"

Shark rushed at him and Vector lost his footing as the two former rulers crashed to the floor. In the turmoil, they rolled into the nearby tree. Both stared as the Christmas tree wobbled on its base yet succeeded in not falling over. The glass balls and crystal angels trembled on their evergreen branches, but the ornaments remained intact.

Vector would most likely never admit, but Shark swore that both breathed a sigh of relief. Violet eyes met deep sapphire, and there was an unspoken apology between them.

Shark noted that Vector had sprawled out on the floor in an attractive position that was almost feline, but he had to remind himself that even kittens had claws. When Vector scratched you, he meant to draw blood. It all depended what sort of mood Vector was in.

Shark swallowed and attempted to compose himself. He supposed that he had overreacted. A little. He needed to be calm if he wanted to play host. He and Vector's tussle could be resumed another day.

"I suppose that I should see if there's any eggnog in the fridge."

"Yes, my liege." Vector mocked as he rose to his feet.

Privately, Shark hoped that Vector would say those words later with nothing but the candlelight and the LED lights illuminating them.


End file.
